Integrated circuits typically comprise a body of a semiconductor material, such as single crystalline silicon, having therein a plurality of electrical components, such as transistors, diodes, resistors, and the like, arranged and connected together to form a desired circuit. Along the edges of the body are conductive terminal pads to which the integrated circuit is connected. The terminal pads are connected to terminals by which the integrated circuit is electrically connected to other integrated circuits, other electrical components and/or a source of power. The integrated circuit is generally mounted in a protective housing having the terminals projecting therefrom. The terminal pads are connected to the terminals by means of fine wires which are bonded at one end to the terminal pads and at the other ends to the terminals.
As the integrated circuits become more complex and larger, they require a greater number of terminal pads and connections to terminals. Integrated circuits have been developed which include one hundred or more terminal pads and terminals. Such integrated circuits are more difficult to terminate in that they require such a great number of wire bondings which are arranged very close to each other. Also, they become more susceptible to being damaged since the breaking of any one wire can disrupt the entire circuit. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a termination for these large and complex integrated circuits which require fewer interconnections and is less susceptible to damage.